


Désespoir

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Armitage Hux, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Denial, Teddy Bears, Thumb-sucking, Top Kylo Ren, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux can't say for sure how he came to be in this position. It was, of course, all Brendol's fault, and perhaps his mother's, tossing him aside as a child and leaving him to educate himself. Granted, this probably wasn't a healthy way of coping with his so-called "daddy issues".
   Written for the following prompt: Daddy kink. Kylo fucking hux while hux is holding a stuffed animal (maybe hux is bouncing on his dick clutching the animal while also sucking his thumb like a boy).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this. I hate all my life decisions. As far as everyone else is concerned, I never did this.

Weak-willed boy.

Weak-willed  _ boy. _

Useless  _ child. _

Hux had always prided himself on a certain level of maturity; but then, even that was merely an echo of personal decision. What he was  _ supposed  _ to do, for example, was very different than how he  _ felt.  _ That was almost certainly a given; after so long being pushed to  _ take care of yourself, boy, nobody else is going to do it for you,  _ being constantly shadowed by the thoughts of  _ should be better, should act your age, achieve greater things… _

It seemed that even the attainment of the rank of General at his young age had been worthless to Brendol;  _ everything _ was worthless to Brendol. His intellect, his resolve, his ambition… all of it  _ paled  _ in comparison to his illegitimate birth. All of  _ him,  _ of this-- this  _ boy _ that had been Armitage, was worthless.

And that was the root of his insecurity, and his loathing of a certain force-sensitive  _ brat  _ named Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren could have anything he wanted. Kylo Ren had power as his  _ birthright,  _ was gifted it without  _ loss,  _ could never comprehend what it truly meant to sacrifice one’s  _ being  _ for results. What did it matter that he’d killed his father? What did it matter that he had this-- favor?

Hux didn’t care.

_ (Except, he did, of course. So much. Too much, really, in the end.) _

_ (But he chose to ignore it. Because, ultimately, there were other things that he needed.) _

“You think yourself some sort of saint because you killed your father?” Hux had screamed at him in a moment of enmity that could hardly be contained. “You think yourself  _ strong?  _ When you’ve been handed everything you ever wanted,  _ had this strength from birth, never made a true sacrifice in your life?” _

His hand, at his side, twitched. He ached, somewhere in the abyss of his gut, the feel of a knife twisting in a closed-off wound startling him.

Ren, of course, hadn’t moved; no, he’d stood there, that same caustic, careless expression smeared over his features. A stain on his rather well-endowed figure, if Hux were to be honest; Kylo Ren was incapable of wearing an expression other than  _ contempt  _ or  _ angst.  _

“You’re bitter, General,” Ren mused, mirthful. “You wish that it were you to kill your father.”

“I’d certainly do a better job of it than you.”

That had been the end of the first encounter. But drama, of course, had an interesting way of catching up to people, as did the suspension of disbelief.

 

* * *

 

 

If Hux had been told months before that he would end up in Kylo Ren’s bed, he would’ve rather put himself through reconditioning than accept that it might be true. Funny, really, how the things one loathes most become the things one comes to rely on.

“Do you enjoy that?” Ren had asked him one day, his fingers sliding along Armitage’s pretty lips, teasing his mouth until the ginger had finally parted it for him, his tongue sliding out to run along one of the offending digits, lashes fluttering as though he were being demure.

“Yes, daddy.” Armitage answered, softly, his head ducked, the arm around his waist curling into his side, pulling the skinny form closer against him with a snap of the thin waistband on his underwear. A surprised noise escaped the General, arching his body forward, one hand sliding along Ren’s shoulder, clutching to his body like a lifeline. “Daddy, can I have it back now?” His eyes flitted to the toy held just out of reach behind the Knight, hips pushing insistently against Ren’s side, pleading.

“Only good boys get rewarded,” Ren said, hand previously on Hux’s lips slipping between them to curl around Armitage’s weeping cock, heavy against his thigh. “You’re making a mess of yourself, baby. I thought we’d fixed this.”

“I’m sorry,” Armitage murmured, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I’m trying, Daddy. I want to be good-- for you, always. Always good.”

“I know you do, Armie.” The ginger seemed to melt a bit at those words, allowing Kylo’s hand to card through his hair, ruffling it before tucking it away from his face, glancing into those eager, open eyes. “Tell you what? If you help Daddy relieve his stress, you can have your reward. I know you’ve had a rough day too, baby. You’ve been so lonely the past few nights, haven’t you? Nobody knows how to take care of you the way I do.”

“I missed you,” Armitage answered, petulant. “Please, Daddy. Show me how to-- to make you feel better. I want you to feel better.”

“You’re so eager to please, aren’t you? Daddy’s taught you very well.” Kylo smiled at the nod he received, positioning Hux to lie back against the sheets, glancing down his frail body, over the slight bend of his hips, the bulge half-uncovered by underwear. “Can you pull down your undies for me, baby?”

“Yes!” A pale hand almost scrambled at the waistband, sliding the offending item over thin thighs, trembling when he kicked it away slightly. Armitage pushed his hips up, legs parting immediately for his lover without question, his pink hole twitching, needy. “I’ve been good for you, Daddy. I got myself wet, and--”

“Did I tell you to do that?” Kylo questioned, almost scolding, a taunting lilt to his tone as Armitage paled, tucking further in on himself.

“I-- no, b-but I thought…” Hux murmured, squirming slightly. “I thought you’d like it.”

“I see. So, then, are you saying that you’d wanted to… please me when I returned, and that, in kind, you were not thinking of your  _ own  _ selfish desires when you decided to open yourself this morning?”

“No!” Armitage said again, meekly. “I wanted to make you happy. When you got home. I like it when you’re happy, Daddy. It makes me feel happy too. I thought you liked it.”

“You are a thoughtful little boy,” Ren smiled, brushing a hand over his hair once more; it was always strange to see Ren smile, even in this context. Hux had hardly become accustomed to it, even with this arrangement and all that it entailed. “Ask me next time, Armitage. You know how I feel about disobedience, even with good intention.”

Armitage nodded, wordlessly allowing the large hands grabbing hold of his thighs to spread his legs and bare him more readily to Kylo. He tucked his knees further to his chest, a squeak emanating when long fingers brushed against his balls, before circling his perineum and sliding along his stretched rim. 

“You’re  _ very _ needy tonight,” Kylo observed. “Do you really want your toy back so badly?”

Hux quickly moved his head up and down, stretching his body out and curling his toes, back sliding up off of the bed with a whine. “A-and to make Daddy feel better.” He added. “Please?”

There was no verbal commendation, only a pair of hands pulling him forward onto a broad lap, teasing along the contours of his lower body, exploring his ass with kneading touches and the dip of a finger into the crevasse of his cheeks. “So good for me. So considerate. Can you position yourself for me, baby? It’s no fun if I have to do even more work. And you’re a big boy now, Armie.”

Armitage steadied himself with one arm on the back of Kylo’s neck, head braced against his shoulder as he moved to line the Knight’s thick cock with his leaking entrance, the head brushing over his tailbone just enough to make him quiver in anticipation. “Can I have it now?” The inquiry was so childish, so impossibly wanton that it would’ve made Hux retch were the situation any different.

He still couldn’t prevent the happy sigh escaping him as the teddy bear was placed back in his arms, tucking the object against his chest with a little shudder and nodding. “Thank you, Daddy. I-I’m gonna take you now.”

And then he began to drop himself; Kylo’s hands flew to his hips almost immediately, expression intent on observing Hux’s reaction as he lowered his body onto his cock, crystalline droplets springing to his eyes, his lips wide in a “o” of surprise. He bounced, briefly, as if unused to the feeling, thighs hooking tight around Kylo’s sides with a moan. And then, more sure of himself, he kissed the Knight’s lips, pulling his body up until only the head was still inside his taut rim, before dropping down.

The exclamation that flew from Hux’s lips was more beautiful than any sound Kylo had ever heard. He rolled his hips upward, nudging back into that slick body, the smack of skin against skin reverberating between them at the tight clutch of Armitage’s body to his dick. Each motion drew whimpers from the fragile boy, each gentle caress along his face or his side sending shivers down his spine as he bent like a bow, arching for more. 

Hux began to move in tandem, pulling with abandon on Kylo’s hair, his neck, his chest, impaling himself over and over against Ren’s prick, the blinding sensation of whiteness behind his eyes as his prostate was hit. He tensed, eyes rolled back, writhing like a mad animal, head tilted to the side in submission as Kylo drew marks up and down his pale neck. It wasn’t enough, anymore, never was-- he always wanted him  _ deeper,  _ harder, to take as much of Kylo as he could possibly fit, be left a begging mess beneath him.

“Please, Daddy.”

“What do you need, baby?”

“I-I need  _ more,  _ please.” Hux whined. “Please, I need more of you inside me. I-I need  _ you.” _

Two fingers slid along the curve of his opening, dipping beneath the sweat-slicked skin, drawing a line up the side of Ren’s cock as they continued to probe his opening, as if searching. The hand previously on his back moved to Hux’s ass, lifting him and spreading his legs further before pulling him back down forcefully. “You’re so open, Armie. Hardly a good boy when you’re so open for me. Filthy, like your whore mother--”

_ “Yes!  _ I know, I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m s-sorry…!” Armitage cried, slamming himself back down against Ren again and again with fervor, each thrust punctuated with a gasp that left his throat unbidden, his own hand flying to his mouth without thought. Pressing his thumb along his lower lip, Hux bit at the tip of his finger, before pushing it into his mouth and sucking, roughly, as though it were the only sustenance he’d ever been gifted. Moaning shamelessly, Hux’s entire body seemed to flush when fingers began to pump his cock, keening and bucking against Ren, meeting each of his thrusts with a rut that caused stars to swarm his vision and a scream to leave his muffled mouth as his prostate was milked, white fluid leaking across his abdomen between them.

“Come for me, baby.”    


Hux obeyed, the depth of that sultry voice removing all conscious consideration from within, a rough smack coming against his asscheeks as he empied himself between them, kicking his feet out wildly and tugging at Ren’s half-cloaked form, jaw loose with bliss. It was merely a moment later when he could feel his own body give way, a warm, seeping liquid spilling inside him and filling him thoroughly with Kylo’s seed.

“Thank you--” Hux tried, but the words hardly seemed coherent as Ren manhandled him into his side, his face burrowed in those well-built muscles of the other’s chest, a pitiful sob echoing between them.

“It’s alright,” Ren tried, patting his shoulder, rubbing in circles, attempting to offer some sort of comfort. “I know how it feels--”

_ You don’t know,  _ Hux wanted to say, even though Ren might understand, probably  _ did,  _ if he’d been inside his mind, if he’d encountered the memories of  _ Brendol,  _ of a pathetic child-Armitage, weak-willed and useless.

Instead, he rolled over, away from the musk and the heady scent of Ren around him, his brow furrowed with frustration. Frustration, of course, at something he’d never have, and never would-- approval from his father, from his  _ family,  _ a decent childhood, the feeling of a parent’s arms around him and something to cling to at night when he cried.

He couldn’t fix any of that, of course-- Hux was well-aware of how foolish the thought was. But Ren was a… a fruitful distraction, if nothing else.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Ren says, finally. “I know I can’t fix what he did--”

“I’m not asking you to,” Hux replies, and then, in a moment of utter sorrow,  _ “Please hold me.” _

Ren does.

**Hux ignores _Armitage_ for a little while longer. **


End file.
